


Lights out

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Casual Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: “You, me, against the wall?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, gals and nb pals, here we are again with our regularly scheduled porn with too much worldbuilding. Please enjoy!
> 
> For the prompt public sex btw

When Hayato entered the warehouse, he could feel all his instincts flaring up. He was doing something so stupid, this could get him arrested or worse - he wasn't wearing his muzzle, and no decent ghoul would ever leave home without theirs, but Hayato wasn’t quite decent by the legal parameters. He was a twenty two year old person that just wanted to party and relax. 

No one seemed particularly interested in him, everyone too occupied dancing and getting drunk. There were a few people that whispered he looked like a complete asshole wearing sunglasses inside, and he considered taking them off for a moment, but still he didn’t wanna deal with anyone making a fuss about him. Even among non-humans few wanted to deal with the kind of bullshit that came with unmasked ghouls. Not that his priority here was to socialize, it was rather getting reasonably drunk and possibly high. And that's what he focused on doing. He drank five doses of a special mixture for vampires - it worked just fine on him and the blood dudes were far more welcoming than some others. 

For a while he couldn’t seem to find a decent person to share some smoke with him, until he sat down on one of the couches thrown around and the dude next to him leaned closer, his expression particularly peaceful.

“Hey there.”

The glasses made it hard to see, but he could identify hellhound eyes that seemed a bit like a molten core of a volcano (that comparison pretty much confirmed he was quite tipsy, nice). The man smiled around the blunt on his mouth.

“You want some?”

“How can I know this is not some suspicious shit? You could be a serial killer for all I know.”

“It’s a risk you'll have to take? I have the good stuff at least.” And he took another drag of the smoke before handing it over.

Well, what harm could it really do? The moment he took the first drag he knew this was the good shit indeed, probably magically embedded to make sure everyone who smoked it managed to get high no matter how different the organism. He smiled at the man as he handed it back, and they sat there smoking and talking, no personal info given. The hours went by, and eventually they were both fairly intoxicated. 

Yamagata hadn’t done anything with anyone in a long time, but fuck, mister Hellhound looked hot. It was dangerous, because when they kissed his teeth would be obvious. He still remembered the last time he tried to kiss someone that wasn’t a ghoul, the person had acted like he was trying to eat their tongue - no, he wasn’t, tongues weren't even the most tasty part of people. 

“You, me, against the wall?”

Mister Hellhound smiled and slid closer, his hand going to the side of Hayato’s face to slowly take off his glasses. For a moment he felt worried about backlash and shit once his eyes were seen, but he could deal with it. 

“Changed your mind about having my mouth on you now?”

The other man surprisingly just shrugged before smiling and kissing him anyway. It was very chill, felt right in a way he wouldn't admit while sober. The hellhound was taller than him, and had wide hands, one of which now grabbed at his thigh. There was the matter of being exposed, anyone could come close, and everyone who passed by saw what they were up to, but he didn't really care at the moment. The hellhound’s lips were soft, Yamagata could kiss them forever or at least for a long while. Nothing about it was forceful, they were just enjoying each other's company. 

Soon he leaned back a bit, clumsily patting his partner’s face.

“Wall?”

The man shrugged and got up, taking him by the hands to one of the many partial walls around, people giving them knowing looks all the way. Hayato managed to corner the guy, kissing him more hungrily this time. Their size difference made it all a bit awkward but also nice. He felt a bit overwhelmed, kinda cradled by those large hands on his ass and back, and that wasn’t something that usually happened. He wanted more, would spent all night on it if possible. 

However, it seemed his partner had better ideas, as one of his hands - clawed, now that Hayato could pay attention to that - slid inside his pants and cupped his ass, giving it a good squeeze. He gasped into the other's mouth, smiling as he reached inside the guy's baggy pants, his smirk widening as he found no other barrier under those. 

“Naughty you.”

“Well, you were the one to propose this. So you’re not that better.”

Hayato was not about to admit Hellhound had a point, so he just pumped the half hard dick to make him shut up with a gasp. He looked so hot like this, and Yamagata thought about how he would look with a mouth on his dick - while another, nastier part of him vaguely wondered if the guy had a knot or something. He was getting ahead of himself, though. It had been too fucking long since he'd had someone making out with him and just enjoying it. As he kept jerking the guy squeezed his ass harder. The other hand found it’s way to cup Yamagata through his clothes, and he moaned softly, barely able to hear himself because of the loud music all around them. It only served as a reminder that they were in public, there for anyone to see, and it only made Hayato harder and more excited about the whole situation. He wanted people to see it happening, to see those strong hands pulling him closer. He'd probably reflect on that part of himself later, but for now he was content pulling the hellhound’s face until it was pressing against the crook of his neck. He was very big on having marks and hickies all over himself, a small proof to have in the morning that this had really happened, that he was desirable after all. 

Hayato kept on jerking him off, groanig louder with every hickey and touch. His partner groaned too, unbuckling the ghoul’s pants to take his cock in hand. They rutted against each other, and Yamagata almost wished he knew the man’s name, just so he would have something other than "please, more” to moan. He felt his release building fast, and had to keep holding the hellhound if only to anchor himself. The other man bit at Yamagata’s neck as he came, spilling all over the ghoul’s hand, and just the sight of his face contorting in pleasure so honest and trusting was able to tip him over moments later. 

He rested his forehead on the closest shoulder, hungry enough to have to resist the impulse of biting there, and waited until he regained full control over himself. His clothes would soon be stained, and he wouldn't do a thing about it for now, too busy being happy about finally having decent sex after years. 

\--

Yamagata woke up with his head pounding, and sat up to at least find himself in his own room and alone, which was no surprise, no one else lived in this god forsaken place. He quickly thanked drunken/high him that had had the presence of spirit to bring himself home. 

From what Hayato could tell, it was early afternoon. He took some time to stumble towards his bathroom, washing his face and staring at the mirror once there, only to be greeted with the sight of several marks on his neck and shoulders. It confused him at first, but after a couple moments thinking about it the night before hazily came back to him, and he suddenly regretted not having got the guy's number or name. Not that he was expecting to be more than a quick fuck, but if there was a chance of someone like that entering his life, he couldn’t just go wasting it. 

Just as he was considering logging on to the forum and asking around for the hellhound - which sounded a bit too stalkery, actually - his cellphone pinged with a message.

_Don’t know if you remember me, but last night we had a good time_

Hayato couldn't really stop the smile now on his face, or the instant reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Konannichiwa! (That was supposed to be kero-chan, not my dweeb self)
> 
> Verse stuff of the day: Yamagata is a ghoul, a group of people tightly controlled by the government (hence the muzzle) e stupidly ostracised. Reon is a hellhound, which is one of the many types of people that have magic inherent to themselves, canine shapeshifters in this case (though more on the mystical side than werewolves).
> 
> Any questions feel free to ask, and we hope to see y'all back here tomorrow!
> 
> Many kisses


End file.
